The Cat and the Alien
by Jace-n-Claryfan100
Summary: Ichigo Momomiya,a 21 year old girl has lost her Father at a strange castle. The thief is a horrible huge Green Beast. She makes a promise to him and that she will never leave. sorry about the bad summary, story is better than this, and there are Oc's KXI
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Okay I have one thing to say; I have not stolen the script for this at all, I just remembered on how the story went, but I never stole this from MewKemiko, cause that's my old account. My old account wouldn't let me upload anything anymore, so here's Chapter 1~! :D**

* * *

_**Beauty and the Beast - Tokyo Mew Mew (Cat and the Alien)**_

_**By: Briana King**_

'A long time ago there lived a wealthy young prince he got everything he desired, although he was spoiled he got everything he wanted. One night an old woman came knocking on his castle doors. He answered and had asked angrily what the old woman wanted. She had told him that she wanted to give him a beautiful red rose. He rejected her and told her to go away and never return since she was very ugly. She told him to be careful for beauty is found within. He shut the door angrily. Suddenly he heard knocking again. Once he opened it he saw the old woman again. She transformed into a beautiful woman, she had waist length purple hair, purplish blue eyes. He tried to apologize but she told him that he would be cursed until your 21st birthday you must fall in love so must the girl must fall in love with you. Then the curse shall be broken but if not, you shall be cursed to be a beast forever. The castle was also cast upon a spell too. He had a magic mirror that he could look around the world without going outside. He had kept the magic rose to watch it to count down his days of punishment. He hated what he looked like. The years past he fell into despair and lost all hope, after all who could ever learn to love a beast?'

1932

A twenty year old girl with strawberry-blonde hair up in pigtails, brown eyes with a blue dress with a white apron. Her name was Ichigo. She held a basket that had a book in it. She started to sing as she passed throughout town:

"Little town It's a quiet village Every day Like the one before Little town Full of little people Waking up to say:

(Town Folk)Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! (Ichigo)There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town

(Baker)

Good Morning, Ichigo!

(Ichigo)Good morning, Monsieur.

(Baker)And where are you off to, today?

(Ichigo)The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful storyAbout a beanstalk and an ogre and a - (Baker)That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!

(Town folk)Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? (Minto)Never part of any crowd (Ryou)'Cause her head's up on some cloud

(Town Folk)No denying she's a funny girl that Ichigo(Wesley)Bonjour! (Lettuce)Good day! (Wesley)How is your family? (Pudding)Bonjour!(Tasuku)Good day!(Pudding)How is your wife? (Kaoroku)I need six eggs! (Ryou)That's too expensive! (Ichigo)There must be more than this provincial life!(Book Seller)Ah, Ichigo.

(Ichigo)Good morning, sir.I've come to return the book I borrowed.(Book Seller)Finished already? (Ichigo)Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?(Book Seller)Not since yesterday.(Ichigo)That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!

(Book Seller)That one? But you've read it twice! (Ichigo)Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise - (Book Seller)If you like it all that much, it's yours!(Ichigo)But sir! (Book Seller)I insist.(Ichigo)Thank you. Thank you very much! (Town Folk)Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Ichigo (Ichigo)How isn't this amazing?It's my favorite part because --- you'll see Here's where she meets Prince CharmingBut she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! (Minto)Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"Her looks have got no parallel (Ryou)But behind that fair facadeI'm afraid she's rather oddVery different from the rest of us (Town Folk)She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, different from the rest of us is Ichigo! (Masaya's Friend: (Ill give him a name) Mamoru)I got it Gaston!Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Masaya! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

(Masaya)I know.(Mamoru)No beast alive stands a chance against you. --- And no girl, for that matter.

(Masaya)It's true, Mamoru. And I've got my sights set on that one. (Mamoru)The inventor's daughter?(Masaya)She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry.(Mamoru)But she's -

(Masaya)The most beautiful girl in town.

(Mamoru)I know, but -(Masaya)That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? (Mamoru)Of course you do! (Masaya)Right from the moment when I met her, saw herI said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Ichigo(Ichigo's two friends and Minto)Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy?Monsieur MasayaOh he's so cute!Be still my heart I'm hardly breathingHe's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!(Lettuce)Bonjour!(Masaya)Pardon (Ichigo)Good day (Zakuro)Mais oui!(Berri)You call this bacon?(Minto)What lovely grapes! (Wesley)Some cheese (Minto)Ten yards!(Ryou)one pound

(Masaya)'scuse me! (Wesley)I'll get the knife (Masaya)Please let me through!(Pudding)This bread - (Lettuce)Those fish -(Minto)it's stale! (Zakuro)they smell!(Ryou)Madame's mistaken.(Berri)Well, maybe so (Town Folk)Good morning! Oh, good morning! (Ichigo)There must be more than this provincial life! (Masaya)Just watch, I'm going to make Ichigo my wife! (Town Folk)Look there she goesThe girl is strange but specialA most peculiar mademoiselle!It's a pity and a sinShe doesn't quite fit in 'Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girlShe really is a funny girlThat Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around and saw Masaya walking to her. "Hey Ichigo." "Masaya, what a pleasant surprise." Ichigo said as she tried to smile. "Uh, it's a little weird that youre reading because its not right for a woman to read. She gets ideas and starts thinking. Besides there's no pictures." Masaya said as he held her book in the air flipping through the book looking for pictures. "Masaya can I have my book please?" Ichigo asked angrily. Masaya dropped her book in the mud as he said "Ichigo, its time to get your head out of these books and start settling down with a man like-me." Ichigo bent down and picked up her book and wiped the mud off as she said "Masaya, I can't I have to get back home for my father."

Suddenly a loud thunderous boom broke through all of Tokyo, Japan. Masaya and Mamoru laughed loudly. "Hey don't laugh at my father that way he's genius!" Ichigo yelled. "Yeah don't laugh about her father that way!" Masaya said as he hit Mamoru on the head. Ichigo ran home quickly as Masaya and Mamoru started chuckling again.

"Papa?" Ichigo coughed as she entered her fathers basement, "Papa are you alright?" "Yes, but I can't get this stinkin' contraption to work!" Her father yelled as he kicked the machinery he made. He got underneath his machine and started working on it and asked "So, did you have a great time at town today?" "I got a new book.-Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Ichigo asked. "Where would you get an idea like that?" He asked as he moved to look at her with goggles that made his eyes eight times bigger than got back to work. "Oh, I don't know." Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Well, let's see if it work." He said as he pulled the lever. Suddenly wood started to pile up on the pile of wood. "It works." Ichigo giggled. "It does? It does!" Her father exclaimed, "I'm off to the fair!" Suddenly a piece of wood hit his head and he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Goodbye Papa good luck!" Ichigo called as her father left with his horse and his machine in the back. He started to travel down the dirt road. He saw a sign it read to opposite directions. He looked down the right road; while the horse looked at the other road and tried to go that way but Mr. Momomiya took the right and said "Philippe go this way it's a short cut." As they traveled down the road Philippe looked at the moon in between the branches. Suddenly coyotes started chasing them. Mr. Momomiya told Philippe to go faster. Suddenly they reached a cliff and he yelled "Back up! Back up!" Suddenly Philippe went crazy as one of the coyotes attacked him and knocked Mr. Momomiya off onto the ground.

Philippe took off. "Philippe." He whispered. He started to run as the coyotes chased him. He tripped over a rock and landed in front of castle gates. He got up and tried to open it as he yelled "Is someone there? Help!" He got in and closed the gates. One of the coyotes grabbed his foot but he got free. It started to rain heavily. He walked up to the bigger doors and opened it as he whispered for people to hear "Hello, hello? Is anyone here?"

A candle was lit and a clock ticked. "Look, someone's here." Announced the candle to the clock. "Pai, I think I know that if he's right there." The clock said. Suddenly Mr. Momomiya grabbed Pai and used the light and he asked "Hello, I'm not here to intrude I lost my horse and I need somewhere to stay tonight." Pai poked his shoulder and said "Over here!" He turned around finding no one. "No over here." Pai said. He looked over and saw Pai (as a candle). "Hello." Pai said as he scared Mr. Momomiya causing Pai to fall to the ground. "Amazing." Mr. Momomiya said looking at Pai and Tart. He picked up Tart and started moving the clocks hands around causing Tart to yell out "Ow!" "I'm sorry. I just haven't seen anything like this." Mr. Momomiya apologized.

"Here lets take you to the parlor and get warmed up." Pai said. "No, no, no! Not the masters' chair." Tart said as he followed Pai, Yuka (Mrs. Pots) and the others. Mr. Momomiya took a seat in the big chair as the hanger put a blanket around him. "I am not seeing this! I am not seeing this." Tart said as he closed his eyes. Suddenly Yuka poured Mr. Momomiya some tea into her grandson Demetri. He giggled as Mr. Momomiya drunk from him. His beard tickled him.

Suddenly the beast came in growling and yelled "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "I'm sorry, I needed a place to stay." Mr. Momomiya said as the lights all went out. "You are now my prisoner!" The beast growled. "No, no! Please! No! No!" Mr. Momomiya cried as he was dragged by the beast to the prisons. The people who were now objects shook their heads no in disapproval.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 1 please rate and read NO FLAMING! Or horrible comments, thxs~! **


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

**Alright Chapter Two~! :D I hope you guys like this, at one point in time this was on here, but I had to delete all my old stories off of my old account. Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Masaya was with Mamoru in a red outfit (kind of like the one in the movie). "Mamoru, today is Ichigo's lucky day. She will be getting married to…moi." Masaya smiled. "So, what's my job again?" Mamoru asked. "When Ichigo and I walk out the door-" Masaya said. "I know! I know! I'll strike up the band." Mamoru said as he waved his stick around as the band played 'Here comes the Bride' fast. "Not yet!" Masaya growled as he pulled the trombone away and stuck it over his head. "Sorry." Mamoru said as his lips came out of the mouth piece.

Ichigo was in the kitchen reading her new book. Suddenly she heard knocking on her door. She got up and laid her book down. She walked over to the door and looked through her fathers' contraption to see who was outside. She saw Masaya, she rolled her eyes and groaned. She opened the door and pretended to smile. Masaya shut the door and walked toward her as he said "Ichigo, this is the day….(looks at mirror and cleans his teeth with his tongue)This is the day when all your dreams come true." Ichigo walked to her kitchen table and asked nervously "And what do you know about my dreams?" He sat down on the same chair as Ichigo was earlier and said "We will get married, have kids, (kicks off shoes) my little wife rubs my feet," Ichigo held her nose, "While the little ones play in the floor with the dogs." "Dogs?" Ichigo asked. "No, Ichigo, strapping boys like me." Masaya said.

She walked to the door slowly and said "Masaya, I don't know what to say?" She was now leaning against the door as Masaya trapped her while saying "Just say yes." "Masaya," She started reaching for the door knob, "I just don't- I just don't deserve you." She opened the door, ducked and he was now in the mud puddle. "How'd it go?" Mamoru asked him as he looked up. "I'll get Ichigo as my wife." Masaya said angrily as he pushed Mamoru in and left angrily. Ichigo threw his boots out. They landed on Mamoru's head. Mamoru looked up and said "Touchy." The pig beside him oinked.

Ichigo came out slowly asking "

Is he gone?Oh, can you imagine?He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . . "

She started singing again:"Madame Masaya!" Can't you just see it? "Madame Masaya!" His "little wife", ugh! No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned."

She let the little seeds go as Philippe shown up neighing. She got up quickly yelling "Philippe where's Papa? Papa? You've gotta take me to him. I've gotta find him." She got her cloak and rode with Philippe the same way. She got off of Philippe and went in the castle asking "Papa, are you here? Is anyone here? Hello?…Papa?" Tart and Pai saw her and Pai went up the stairs to the dungeon leading her to him. "Who's there? Wait I've come looking for my father and I-?" She went up the stairs to find no one. She picked up a torch and said "I swore someone was up here." "Ichigo?" Came a voice. "Papa?" Ichigo yelled as she ran in the room finding her father in a dungeon locked behind bars.

She knelt down and started talking to him "Who's done this to you?" He started mumbling. A big growl ripped through the dungeon. "Run Ichigo!" Mr. Momomiya warned. Ichigo dropped the torch in the water it went out. "Who's there? Where are you? Please let my father out he could die." Ichigo cried. "No, he's my prisoner!" The beast roared. "Please, take me instead." "You!…You would take his place." The beast asked. "Yes, as long as you release my father….Let me see you in the light." Ichigo said. He took a step forward and she saw him (picture the actual cartoon beast but forest green fur). "No, Ichigo, I've lived my life good and old." Mr. Momomiya pleaded. "Then you have to stay with me, be my prisoner forever." The beast said. "You have my word." Ichigo cried as she fell to the ground crying. The beast walked past her and took Mr. Momomiya out and started to drag him away. "Wait!" Ichigo pleaded. "Ichigo!" Mr. Momomiya cried out. "Wait!" Ichigo yelled.

The beast took him outside and threw him in the carriage growling "Take him back to town." The carriage started running. "Help!" Mr. Momomiya cried. As he was walking back Pai suggested "Why not let her stay in a room that's comfortable?"

Ichigo looked outside and cried. The beast came back in. "You didn't let me say goodbye. I won't ever see him again. You didn't even let me say goodbye." Ichigo cried. The beast looked at her and said "Want me to take you to your room?" "My room?" Ichigo asked confused. "You want to stay in the tower?" The beast asked looking around. She got up and followed him. "You may go anywhere you wish except the west wing-" The beast said. "What's in the west wing?" Ichigo asked quickly. "It's forbidden!" The beast yelled as he turned around scaring her too death that she backed away from him. They were now at her room. She was in now. "Invite her to dinner." Pai whispered. "You will…come to dinner….that's not a request!" The beast yelled as he slammed her door shut. She flopped onto her new bed and cried as it snowed outside.

* * *

Masaya and his other buddies were at a bar they were singing:

(Masaya)

Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man!

(Mamoru)Darn right. (Masaya)No one says "no" to Masaya!Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear. (Mamoru)More beer? (Masaya)What for? Nothing helps.I'm disgraced.(Mamoru)Who, you? Never! Masaya, you've got to pull yourself together. Gosh it disturbs me to see you, MasayaLooking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, MasayaEven when taking your lumpsThere's no man in town as admired as youYou're everyone's favorite guyEveryone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why No one's slick as MasayaNo one's quick as MasayaNo one's neck's as incredibly thick as Masaya'sFor there's no man in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Stan, Harry, StanleyAnd they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on(Mamoru and friends)No one's been like MasayaA king pin like Masaya(Mamoru)No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Masaya

(Masaya)As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! (Mamoru and friends)My what a guy, that Masaya! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" (Mamoru)Gaston is the bestAnd the rest is all drips (Friends)No one fights like MasayaDouses lights like Masaya(Friend)

In a wrestling match nobody bites like Masaya! (Ichigo's two friends and Minto)For there's no one as burly and brawny(Masaya)As you see I've got biceps to spare(Mamoru)Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny (Masaya)That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair (Friends)No one hits like MasayaMatches wits like Masaya (Mamoru)In a spitting match nobody spits like Masaya

(Masaya)I'm especially good at expectorating!Ptoooie!

(Friends)Ten points for Masaya! (Masaya)When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Every morning to help me get largeAnd now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

(Friends)Oh, ahhh, wow!My what a guy, that Masaya! No one shoots like MasayaMakes those beauts like Masaya (Mamoru)Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Masaya

(Masaya)I use antlers in all of my decorating! (Mamoru and Friends)My what a guy, Masaya!"

Suddenly Mr. Momomiya came in yelling "Help! My daughters been kidnapped by the beast!" He told Masaya. "Hmmm." Masaya thought. Two of his friends through him out while Mr. Momomiya said "Thank you! Thank you!" "Crazy old Momomiya." One of his friends said. Masaya started to sing again:

"Crazy old Momomiya, hmmm? Crazy old Momomiya... Mamoru, I'm afraid I've been thinking (Mamoru)A dangerous pastime

(Masaya)I that whacky old coot is Ichigo's father And his sanity's only "so-so" Now the wheels in my head have been turningSince I looked at that loony, old man See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan If I . . . (whisper)(Mamoru)Yes? (Masaya)Then we . . . (whisper)(Mamoru)No! Would she . . . (Masaya)(whisper) Guess! (Mamoru)Now I get it! (Both)Let's go! No one plots like Masaya(Masaya)Takes cheap shots like Masaya(Mamoru)Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Masaya

(Masaya)Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful (Mamoru)As down to the depths you descend (Masaya)I won't even be mildly remorseful (Both)Just as long as I (you) get what I (you) want in the end (Masaya)Who has brains like Masaya? (Mamoru)Entertains like Masaya? (Masaya)Who can make up these endless refrains like Masaya? And his marriage we soon will be celebrating My what a guy Masaya!"

"Will know one help?" Mr. Momomiya asked as he walked around outside as snow poured on him.

* * *

"Mama, there's a girl in the castle." Demetri said as he was getting a bath. "Now, Demetri stop telling these nonsense stories." Yuka yelled. "I saw a girl in the castle." Akane said as she swept up some of the dirt. "See, I told ya heh, heh." Demetri laughed.

Ichigo was now talking to the wardrobe. "Well, you can't wear that for dinner. Let's see what I have," She opened her doors and moth's came flying out, "Oops." She was embarrassed. "It's ok, I'm not going." Ichigo said. "But you must." She gasped. "Why?" Ichigo asked. *Knock, knock* "Mrs. Yuka here would you like some tea?" Ichigo opened the door as Yuka came in. She poured her tea in Demetri. Ichigo picked up Demetri. She was about to take a drink when Demetri said "Hey wanna see a trick?" He started blowing bubbles. "Demetri!" Yuka yelled. "Heh, sorry." Demetri said as he was sat down. "Are you going to dinner?" Yuka asked. "No." Ichigo said. Yuka and Demetri left.

* * *

The beast was walking back and forth in the dining room angry as the flames in the fireplace grew bigger and popped. "Where is she?" He roared. "Sir, she may not come." Yuka said. "Yeah, she has lost her father and freedom all in one day." Pai said. "If she comes we have to teach you a few things: smile, etc… and you must learn to control your temper!" Pai and Yuka said in unison. Suddenly the door opened slowly. "She's here." The beast said. Tart came in laughing nervously. "Where. Is. She!?" He roared. "She's-She's not coming." Tart said. Suddenly the beast ran out growling as Yuka, Tart and Pai followed him yelling "Master!Control your temper!"

* * *

**Alright thanks for reading and all of the chapters shall be up today~! R&R x x **


	3. Chapter 3: No Chances

**_Alright Chapter 3~! :D Yays~! :D Sorry that the lyrics are all smuggled together ^^;_**

* * *

He knocked on her door hard. "I thought I told you to come to dinner!" He yelled. "I'm not coming!" Ichigo yelled back. "Come out right now!" He growled. "No!" Ichigo yelled. "Sir, ask nicely." Pai whispered to him. "It would be a pleasure if you joined me for dinner…please." He asked nicely. "No!" Ichigo declined. The beast pointed his hand to the door and looked at his friends with his eyebrows raised up. "If she doesn't eat with me she doesn't eat anything!" He growled and left. "Pai, keep watch to see if she comes out." Tart said as Yuka and him left. Pai saluted him and started walking back and forth.

The beast was in his room, held up his mirror and said "Show me the girl." 'Oh why did you turn the master down, he's nice once you get to him. Why don't you give him a chance?' The wardrobe asked. 'I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him.' Ichigo said as she crossed her arms. He put the mirror down and said "I'm a monster."

* * *

Ichigo came out of the room into the kitchen and saw Yuka and the dishes. "Oh, hello deary." Yuka said. "I'm a little hungry." Ichigo admitted. "You hear that she's hungry. Start up the fire, bring out the dishes she's hungry." Yuka said.

Ichigo was now in the dinning room as Pai sang to her:

"Ma chere, Mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner! Be our guest! Be our guest!Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, CherieAnd we'll provide the rest Soup du jourHot hors d'oeuvresWhy, we only live to serveTry the grey stuff It's delicious!Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!They can sing, they can danceAfter all, Miss, this is FranceAnd a dinner here is never second bestGo on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guestBe our guest!

(Pai and others)Beef ragoutCheese souffléPie and pudding "en flambé" (Pai)We'll prepare and serve with flairA culinary cabaret!You're aloneAnd you're scaredBut the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complainingWhile the flatware's entertainingWe tell jokes! I do tricksWith my fellow candlesticks (Dishes)And it's all in perfect taste That you can betCome on and lift your glass You've won your own free passTo be out guest (Pai)If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest (Dishes)Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest Let us say for your entree We've an array; may we suggest: Try the bread! Try the soup! When the croutons loop de loop It's a treat for any dinner Don't believe me? Ask the china Singing pork! Dancing veal! What an entertaining meal! How could anyone be gloomy and depressed? We'll make you shout "encore!" And send us out for more So, be our guest! (Pai)Be our guest! (Dishes)Be our guest! (Yuka)It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the LordI've had the napkins freshly pressedWith dessert, she'll want teaAnd my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein'I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?Clean it up! We want the company impressed

(Dishes)We've got a lot to do! (Yuka)Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! (Dishes)She's our guest!

(Yuka)She's our guest!(Dishes)She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!Be our guest! (Pai)Life is so unnervingFor a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait uponAh, those good old days when we were useful...Suddenly those good old days are goneTen years we've been rustingNeeding so much more than dustingNeeding exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castleFlabby, fat and lazyYou walked in and oops-a-daisy! (Dishes and Pai)

Be our guest! Be our guest!Our command is your requestIt's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessedWith your meal, with your easeYes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, We'll keep going Course by course, one by one'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digestTonight you'll prop your feet upBut for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!"

Ichigo then got up. Pai and Tart started walking with her taking her back to her room.

"Do you have a library?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, actually." Tart said. "Can you show me it?" Ichigo asked. "Sure." Tart said. Tart and Pai started walking ahead as Ichigo slowly walked with them but turned around and ran up to the west wing. She walked up the stairs quickly. She was now in front of two big doors. The door handles formed together to make a beastly face. It was gold. She hesitated to open it or go back to her room. She grabbed the door handle and opened it. She walked in and saw a mess. Fabric all over the place and furniture all of the room. She walked some more and was now in front of a mirror that was broken. To her dismay her face was distorted, her face everywhere. She walked forward again and almost tripping over a little table and stood it back up.

She saw a painting that was ripped. She lifted up the piece that was torn off. To put a face together. On the other side of the room was a rose inside a glass cover. She moved a piece of her hair to the side and removed the glass cover. She put it on the ground. She was about to touch the rose but she turned her head to see Beast. He roared and ran over to his rose and put the glass cover back over it. He then roared at her "Do you realize what you could have done!" "I'm sorry." Ichigo stuttered. "Get out!" He roared at her. "No." Ichigo mumbled to herself as she ran out. Beast sighed sadly as he realized what he had just done. He put his hand over his eyes.

Ichigo ran down the stairs and grabbed her cloak as she slipped it on. "Ichigo, where are you going?" Pai asked as she passed him. "Promise or no promise I can't stay here any longer." Ichigo said as she ran out the room. She got on Philippe and he galloped quickly into the woods. Suddenly the coyotes found them and started to attack them. "No." Ichigo thought scared as one of the coyotes snapped at Philippe. Suddenly one of the coyotes grabbed Ichigo's cloak and dragged her down to the meet the snow. She screamed as the coyotes tried to attack Philippe and her. She got up, grabbed a thick branch and started to hit the coyotes. Her hair fell out of its blue ribbons. She then fell to the ground and she covered her face. But then looked up to see Beast. He was attacking the coyotes. They bit him and scratched him. They yelped and ran off. He looked at her, groaned and fell to the ground with a thud. Ichigo was about to get on her horse but then walked over to him and wrapped her cloak around him. She put him on her horse and went back to the castle.

Beast was licking his arm and growling. Ichigo put the cloth in the hot water and ringed it out and tried to put it on his arm but he growled and pulled away. "That hurt!" He yelled. "Well, if you'd stay still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Ichigo yelled back. "Well if you hadn't of ran away this wouldn't have happened!" He yelled back. Pai and the others backed away scared. "Well, if you haven't frightened me, I wouldn't have ran away!" She yelled back. "Well, if you hadn't of gone in the west wing-" He started. "Well, you should learn to control you temper!" She yelled. He was about to say something but closed his mouth. She put the cloth in the hot water again, ringed it out and said "Now, hold still it might sting a little," He winced, "Thank you for saving my life." He looked at her and said "Your welcome."

* * *

Masaya and Mamoru were in the back of the Insane Asylum. "So, Masaya he told me you would be worth my while." The manager said. "Yes." Masaya said as he handed him a shilling. "Well, you know Momomiya, Ichigo will do anything to keep her father safe." Masaya said. "Yeah, even marry him." Mamoru said. Masaya shoved the beer cup in his mouth and continued talking "Well, can you keep him in until Ichigo decides to be my little wife?" "Well, sounds evil…I love it!" The manager laughed.

* * *

Ichigo's father was in his house gathering his things to go find Ichigo. He left. Masaya and Mamoru came in and yelled "Ichigo! Momomiya!" "Well, guess we'll have to come back some other time." Mamoru said. They were now outside and Masaya shoved Mamoru in the pile of snow and said "Stay here until Ichigo and Momomiya come back."

* * *

Ichigo was outside with Philippe in a green dress. Beast up on a balcony was watching her. Philippe nudged her with his nose. She turned around, smiled at Philippe and petted him. The footstool dog came running in the snow. She bent down. The footstool dog came running into her arms. She giggled and held him as he barked sweetly. "I've never felt this way before about anyone. I wanna do something for her something special." Beast said. "Well, there's always the traditional: chocolates, flowers-" Tart said. "Wait! I've got it!" Pai said.

Ichigo and Beast were now in the castle by a big door. "Ichigo, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Beast told her. She looked at him then closed her eyes as she smiled. He opened the door then walked her in. He took her in the middle of a dark room and said "Wait here." He opened the big curtains to reveal bright light from outside. "Now can I open them?" Ichigo asked. "….Ok…now!" He shouted with joy. She opened her eyes to see millions-no zillions of books on shelves. "This is all yours." He said. "Oh thank you. No one has ever done this ever for me." Ichigo smiled.

* * *

**Please R&R~! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Is this Love?

**Alright Chapter 4~! :D I hope u guys like this story, like I did whenever I first wrote this, sorry again about the Lyrics ^^;**

* * *

"Ha ha, I knew it would work." Pai said as the group watched. "What worked?" Demetri asked. "Demetri I'll tell you when your older." Yuka said as they walked away. Beast and Ichigo were now in the dinning room. Ichigo was in a pink dress eating oatmeal. The objects put sugar and milk in. Ichigo started to eat. Beast wasn't using any silverware and eating it with his mouth in the bowl. Ichigo stopped eating and looked at his face that had sugary oatmeal all over his face. Demetri pushed the spoon close to him. He picked up the spoon, dipped it in the oatmeal, picked up a spoonful, tilted his head and dripped it in his mouth as he made a sound. Demetri started to laugh but stopped. Ichigo held her bowl up. Beast held up his then they drank it. Ichigo started to sing:

"There's something sweetAnd almost kind But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefinedBut now he's dear, and so unsureI wonder why I didn't see it there before (Wardrobe)Come along 's get you off those wet things. (Kishu)She glanced this wayI thought I saw And when we touched she didn't shudder at my pawNo it can't be, I'll just ignoreBut then she's never looked at me that way before (Ichigo)New and a bit alarmingWho'd have ever thought that this could be?True that he's no Prince Charming But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

(Pai)Well, who'd have thought?(Yuka)Well, bless my soul (Tart)Well, who'd have known? (Yuka)Well, who indeed? (Pai)And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? (Yuka)It's so peculiar. Wait and see (Pai and Tart)We'll wait and see

(Tart, Pai and Yuka)A few days moreThere may be something there that wasn't there before (Tart)Perhaps there's something there That wasn't there before (Demetri)What? (Yuka)There may be something there that wasn't there before (Demetri)What's there, Mama? (Yuka)Shh. I'll tell you when you're along now."

They were now bathing Beast. "You do love her right?" Pai asked as they were drying him, cutting his fur and brushing it. "Yeah, more than anything." Beast said. "Well than you must tell her. Voila you look so-so." Pai said. "Stupid." Beast said. He had a whole bunch of blue bows all over him. They fixed it. "Your lady awaits." Tart said. Beast quickly walked out and saw Ichigo in a yellow dress. Her hair was up. (Look at picture above). They met to each other as Yuka sang:

"Tale as old as timeTrue as it can beBarely even friendsThen somebody bendsUnexpectedlyJust a little changeSmall, to say the leastBoth a little scaredNeither one preparedBeauty and the BeastEver just the sameEver a surpriseEver as beforeEver just as sureAs the sun will riseTale as old as timeTune as old as songBittersweet and strangeFinding you can changeLearning you were wrongCertain as the sunRising in the eastTale as old as timeSong as old as rhymeBeauty and the beast.

Tale as old as timeSong as old as rhymeBeauty and the beast."

They continued to dance together. "Now off to the cupboard Demetri." Yuka said. Demetri yawned and slid down the cart, walked out the door and watched.

Ichigo and Beast were now on the balcony sitting. "Ichigo, are you happy being here with me?" "Yes." Ichigo said as she looked back at the sky. Beast looked at her worried "What it is?" He asked. "Oh, I just wish I could see my father again just one more time." Ichigo sighed. "Come with me. You can." Beast said as he took her to his room. He handed her his magic mirror. "Here, just tell the mirror what you wish to see." "I wish to see my father, please." Ichigo said as she looked away as it shined a bright light. She looked at it and saw her father on the ground coughing. "Oh, no he's sick! He could be out there dying all alone." Ichigo cried. "Go to him." Beast said as he looked away. "Really?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, you are no longer my prisoner." Beast said. Ichigo was about to put the mirror down but Beast said "No, keep it so you can always look back to remember me." He played with her hair then stopped. "Thank you. Alright Papa, I'm on my way." Ichigo said as she ran out and changed. "See what I told you master the spell shall break tonight." Tart smiled. "No, I let her go." Beast said. "You what? Why?" Tart asked. "Because I love her." Beast said as he looked outside. "He what?!" The group asked in unison. "She's going away?" Demetri asked. "I'm afraid so." Yuka said.

Ichigo was now on Philippe. Beast roared outside on his balcony. "Papa, Papa?" Ichigo cried out in the woods. She found him and took him home. "Great there back." Mamoru said with glee. He quickly left to find Masaya. Ichigo put a warm wet cloth on her father's forehead and shushed him as he woke up. "Ichigo how did you escape the beast?" He asked. "I didn't. He let me go." Ichigo smiled. "He let you go?" He asked. "Yes, he's different now, he's kind and gentle." Ichigo said. Demetri suddenly came out and landed on the mirror. "Hi!" He giggled. "Well a stowaway." Ichigo laughed. "I thought I'd never see you again little fellow." Momomiya said. "Ichigo, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" Demetri asked. "Of course I do-" Ichigo was interrupted to a knock at the door.

Ichigo opened the door to see an old man. "Hello can I help you?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, we have come for your father." He said. "My father?" Ichigo asked angrily. "He will be alright where we put him." He smiled. Ichigo looked over to see the Insane Asylum carriage. "My fathers not crazy!" Ichigo yelled. Her father came out and saw what was happening. "Momomiya, tell us again about the 'beast'." Mamoru winked at Masaya. "He was enormous- I mean he was huge, ten feet tall! With long fangs." Her father said showing everyone in the village. Ichigo quickly ran inside, grabbed the magic mirror and yelled out "My fathers not crazy! Show me the beast!" Ichigo shown everyone the mirror. Beast was roaring. The whole Village gasped in fright.

* * *

**Please R&R~! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Say Goodbye

**^^ Chapter 5~! :D Almost done**

* * *

"Masaya please help me save my father!" Ichigo cried. "Oh, well say you'll marry me." Masaya said. "Never!" Ichigo spat in his face. "Besides, Beast is my friend." Ichigo said. "Sounds like you have feelings for this monster." Masaya growled angrily. "He's no monster Masaya, you are!" Ichigo yelled. Masaya grabbed the mirror and pushed her away. He started to sing/tell the people:

"The Beast will make off with your children.

(villagers)gasp

(Masaya)He'll come after them in the night.

(Ichigo)

No

(Masaya)We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! Isay we kill the Beast!

(villagers)Kill him!

(Tasuku)We're not safe until he's dead

(Ryou)He'll come stalking us at night

(Lettuce)Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite

(Wesley)He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free

(Masaya)So it's time to take some action, boysIt's time to follow meThrough the mistThrough the woodsThrough the darkness and the shadowsIt's a nightmare but it's one exciting rideSay a prayerThen we're thereAt the drawbridge of a castleAnd there's something truly terrible insideIt's a beastHe's got fangsRazor sharp onesMassive pawsKiller claws for the feastHear him roarSee him foamBut we're not coming home'Til he's deadGood and deadKill the Beast!

(Ichigo)No! I won't let you do this!

(Masaya)If you're not with us, you're against us!Bring the old man!

(Momomiya)Get your hands off me!

(Masaya)We can't have them running off to warn the creature.

(Ichigo)Let us out!

(Masaya)We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?

(villagers)I am! I am! I am! Light your torchMount your horse

(Masaya)Screw your courage to the sticking place

(villagers)We're counting on Masaya to lead the wayThrough a mistThrough a woodWhere within a haunted castleSomething's lurking that you don't see ev'ry dayIt's a beastOne as tall as a mountainWe won't rest'Til he's good and deceasedSally forthTally hoGrab your swordGrab your bowPraise the Lord and here we go!

(Masaya)

We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!

(Ichigo) I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh, Papa,what are we going to do?

(Momomiya) Now, now, we'll think of something.

(villagers)We don't likeWhat we don't understandIn fact it scares usAnd this monster is mysterious at leastBring your gunsBring your knivesSave your children and your wivesWe'll save our village and our livesWe'll kill the Beast!

(Tart)I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

(Pai)Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at it be?

(Yuka)Is it she?

(Pai)Sacre Bleu! Invaders!

(Tart)Encroachers!

(Yuka)And they have the mirror!

(Pai)Warn the Master! If it's a fight they want, we'll beready for them! Who's with me?(Masaya)

Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, theBeast is mine!

(Objects in Castle)Hearts ablazeBanners highWe go marching into battleUnafraid although the danger just increased

(villagers)Raise the flagSing the songHere we come, we're fifty strongAnd fifty Frenchmen can't be wrongLet's kill the Beast!

(Yuka)Pardon me, Master.

(Beast)Leave me in peace.

(Yuka)But sir! The castle is under attack!

(villagers)Kill the Beast!Kill the Beast

(Pai)This isn't working!

(Akane)Oh Pai, we must do something!

(Pai)Wait, I know!

(villagers)Kill the Beast!Kill the Beast!

(Yuka)What shall we do, Master?

(Beast)

It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

(villagers)Kill the Beast!Kill the Beast!Kill the Beast!

They were now in the castle looking around to see furniture scattered around. Pai suddenly lit up all the candles and yelled "Now!" Every object started attacking the villagers.

Masaya was now walking up the stairs breaking down most of the doors. He opened his fifth door and saw Beast sitting down and looking outside. He pulled his arrow on his bow. Beast turned around to look at him, groaned then looked outside again. Masaya kicked Beast and yelled "Get up!" He rolled Beast outside and the window broke. He then looked at Beast as rain poured out, lightening brightened the sky and thunder roared. "Whats the matter Beast to kind and gentle to fight back?" Masaya laughed. Suddenly Ichigo came up riding on Phillipe with her father. "No! Masaya don't!" Ichigo cried out. "Ichigo." Beast whispered as he got up.

Akane's feather were being pulled out by Mamoru. She cried out. Pai held both of his fired, candle hands up to Mamoru's butt and burned him. Mamoru jumped in the air in pain. All of the people ran out. "And stay out!" Tart yelled holding his pistol in the air.

"Let's go Phillipe." Ichigo said as they quickly went inside the castle.

Masaya and Beast kept fighting and holding the piece together. Beast swung him around. Beast let go. Masaya traveled up on some of the roof and started to swing it at Beast. Beast growled and grabbed the piece again. Masaya quickly slid down part of the roof but held on. Beast jumped down to him and growled. He took Masaya with him.

Ichigo was running up the stairs quickly to get to him.

Masaya threw Beast off of him. He hid behind a big gargoyle. Masaya looked around and he his piece against a gargoyles neck smashing it to pieces and said "Come on out and fight Beast! Were you in love with her Beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" Beast growled as Masaya passed him. Beast snuck up behind him. Masaya swung the piece around again. Beast bit it as Masaya swung him around with it. Beast let go. "It's over Beast! Ichigo is mine!" Masaya cried out as he was about to swing again. But Beast quickly pushed Masaya down to the ground. He picked him up by the neck and held him over the side of the roof where the ravine was. "Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me! Anything! I'll do anything! Anything!" Beast looked at him angrily then his frown turned into a reassuring face. He let him down, pushed him and said "Get out!"

Ichigo then came up on the balcony of his room and said "Beast!" She held out her hand. Beast turned around, saw her and said "Ichigo." He started to climb up to her. He grabbed her hand. But suddenly Masaya climbed back up and stabbed Beast in the side. Beast cried out in pain then fell to the ground. Ichigo gasped.

Beast saw Masaya laughing then suddenly he backed up to far and he fell off of the castle roof into the ravine. His screams echoed. Ichigo watched Beast climb back up to her. She helped him lye down on his balcony ground. She looked at him. "Ichi-Ichigo you came back." He said as he winced. "Of course I came back, I couldn't bear what they would do to you." Ichigo said as she held his big paw-like hand. Pai, Tart and Yuka watched Ichigo and Beast from Beast's room and they watched the rose. "At least I got to see you one last time." Beast said. "Don't say that! You'll be fine." Ichigo whimpered. She looked at him. Suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his eyes closed and his head fell to the side. Ichigo cupped her mouth as tears slipped out of her eyes. She shook her head no and cried out "No!, No, you can't leave me here all alone!" Ichigo laid her head on his chest and cried. "I…love you." Ichigo cried.

* * *

***GASP* She loves him! Well I hope you liked this chapter~! :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Happily Ever After

***sigh* Well this is the last chapter of this story**

* * *

In the room Pai, Tart and Yuka cried. Suddenly the last petal fell. Sparks of light started to fall by Beast and Ichigo. She stood up and backed away from him. He floated in the sky and glowed a gold hue. She saw him fall to the ground softly. She walked up slowly to him. As he moved a little Ichigo stopped and took one step back as a man with forest green hair and elf ears stood up, he had a torn up white puffy shirt on, torn up black pants and no shoes. He turned around fast. Ichigo saw the man's eyes they glowed emerald.

He took a step toward her. She took a step back. "Ichigo, its me!" The man said. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and walked toward him. She touched the ends of his hair then looked at his eyes and remember Beasts. She smiled and said happily "It is you!" He hugged her. They both realized the rain was gone. "So, what is your real name, Beast?" Ichigo asked. He looked into her eyes and said "My name is Kishu, but Kish for short." Suddenly he pressed his lips against hers. Their hair floated above them as fireworks shot into the night sky. The castle sparkled; all the gargoyles turned into angels and the castle was now white. They broke the kiss.

Pai spun around was now an elf/alien again. He had purple hair and gray eyes. Tart glowed and was now an elf again; he had brown hair and brown eyes. "Tart!" Pai smiled as he hugged Tart. They broke the hug and saw Yuka back to her human form. She had silver hair. They then saw human Demetri and his dog.

Kishu hugged his friends. Then he went up to Ichigo and spun her around. As she did her blue dress turned into the ball gown she wore when they were in the ball room. Kishu was wearing his outfit he wore when he danced with Ichigo. They danced, stopped and they kissed each other then continued to dance. "Mamma, are they going to live happily ever after?" Demetri asked. Yuka and Mr. Momomiya laughed.

Then everyone in the castle except Ichigo and Kishu sang:

"Tale as old as timeSong as old as rhymeBeauty and the beast."

The End.

* * *

**OMG! Its finally the end, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, well if you have any special requests for me to write, then PM me, alright~! :D LOVE YOU~! **


End file.
